Dragons
Dragons & Dolls This belongs to Mango if i catch you editing this (except for grammar and spelling mistakes) i. will. kill. you. and. report. you. if. i. cannot. kill. you. Also, warning for slight cussing Prologue: Full Moons and Toys "My name is Burn. I will take over the SandWing Kingdom! Bwahahahahaha!!!!" "Oh no you won't! My name is Blister and I will take over the SandWing Kingdom! Mwahahaha!!!!" "Oh my! My name is Blaze and since I'm the prettiest, I will naturally take over the SandWing Kingdom. Ahahahaha!!!" "OH NO you won't!" "Oh yes I will!" Sahara was standing on stage at the orphanage performing the director's new play for the whole town of Scorpion Den. She and her friends, Khazri and Egypt, were supposed to be Burn, Blister and Blaze-the three SandWing sisters that had fought the war for the throne. "Since I'm the strongest-and OLDEST, isn't it natural that I take over?" hissed Sahara. Khazri and Egypt started arguing again, then Mojave, playing Smolder, edged in from the sides. Oh! That's my cue! Sahara dove into the fray, air-scratching Khazri and breathing a short flame at Egypt. Khazri screamed and Egypt flew up into the air, yelling "Burn, are you crazy? if my scales come to any harm, the SandWings loyal to me will kill you!" This was when Sahara was supposed to fly up and chase Egypt away to the IceWing Kingdom. Sahara tried to fly up, when she accidentally lost control and crashed into a cactus and screamed. "Sahara!" yelled Mojave. "Sahara!" screamed Egypt. "Watch out!" shouted Khazri. Mojave ran over to Sahara, trying to break her fall, but slipped on some sand. Then the cactus toppled over and caused the background of the painted stronghold to break apart. Khazri dove at Sahara and Egypt happily joined. it was only when Sahara screamed "STOP!" that they broke apart. The audience was on their feet, stomping and roaring with laughter. "Urm... Oops?" tried Sahara. High up in the back of the audience, the director, Pyramid, smacked his forehead with his palm. "THIS. THIS is why we should never cast 3-year-old dragonets in the main role." Later that night, the three dragonets were going to bed when Pyramid knocked on their door. "Khazri, Egypt, Sahara? I need to talk to you." Standing in the corridor, he said "What in the blazes happened today? I thought you had control of your flight by now, Sahara." "And," he said, continuing in a severe tone, "Khazri and Egypt, WHY were you wrestling like a bunch of newborn dragonets on stage? You all are three years old!" All three lowered their heads. "Sorry, Pyramid." they chimed. Pyramid's expression softened a tad. "Oh, you three. Always stirring up some trouble, aren't you. Well, nothing we can do about it now. Here's a present, as a thank-you for making the audience laugh so hard." Khazri and Sahara shared a glance. Why is he thanking us? wondered Sahara. Oh my! Egypt is going into sparkle mode again! squealed Khazri. "Wow, thanks Pyramid!" chirped Egypt. "You're just the BEST." she continued. "If i hadn't though better, I'd think that yo-" "yes, yes. That's enough. Thanks Director, we're going to bed now." Sahara and Khazri each took one of Egypt's arms and dragged her back into their room. "EGYPT!" They both exclaimed. "What?!" she said. "Oh, Egypt. What will we do with you?" queried Khazri. The two dragonets locked eyes. Should we tell her? Yes, we should tell her. "OK, Egypt. We can all see that you like Pyramid-DON'T deny it! He's 5 years older than you, for moons' sake! Seriously, can't you get a crush on Sandstorm or Mojave? I assure you, they're both really cute! Be normal for 5 minutes, maybe?" "Wh-what?!" Egypt backed away from the dragonets until she banged into the wall. "OOWWW..." She whined. "Well, I can OBVIOUSLY see that YOU have a crush on Mojave!" said Egypt, jabbing a claw at Sahara. DO I like him? Well, Mojave's pretty nice and cool and handsome... "Yes, fine, I like Mojave." admitted Sahara, without any hesitation. Wow! Sahara's so cool, she just said she likes Mojave without blushing or doing anything! thought Khazri. "But what about you?" continued Sahara. "You haven't answered our statement!" Should I say it or not? What if they don't understand? Then what? Will Sahara and Khazri shun me? Will they abandon me, just like Mother and Father did? "Ah! Egypt, you're bleeding a little bit!" Sahara reached for Egypt's shoulder, where a bit of wall that was sticking out had pierced the tough scales. Egypt watched Sahara's talons come closer, closer, closer... A hundred memories flashed through her head. "Father!" shouted 1.5-year-old Egypt, skidding into the kitchen. "Yes, dear?" answered Egypt's mother, Giza. "Oh, Mother! Is dinner ready yet?" "No, Egypt. Your father is out buying camel right now." "YAAAYY! Camel! I love camel!" yelled Egypt excitedly. She danced around the kitchen while Giza tried to avoid her. "Oh, Egypt. Please be more careful, won't you?" asked Giza. "Yes, Mother!" said Egypt, always eager to please. "I'm home!" Both dragoness and dragonet hear the thump and slither of Lizard's talons and tails stepping over the threshold. "FATHER! Welcome back!" Egypt ran to greet and hug Lizard. "Egypt." Lizard's tone was soft, the threatening type. "Yes, father?" said Egypt, quailing backwards. Lizard pulled a piece of paper from the basket he was carrying. It was marked in red ink. "What. Is. This?!" It was Egypt's history quiz, the one she'd gotten 5 questions out of 8 wrong. "It's my history quiz, Father." she said. '' ''"And WHAT is with your ABYSMAL score?" thundered Lizard, towering over the shaking Egypt. "B-b-but..." "Don't talk back!" roared Lizard. His thick tail came swishing around and crashed into Egypt's side, sending her flying into the wall and knocking the breath out of her. Egypt slid down, gasping. Lizard's scales were hard as rock and sharp, too. A stream of blood trickled down to Egypt's underbelly from her side. She could already feel a bruise starting to form. "Lizard!" Giza came running from the kitchen. "HOW COULD YOU!" roared Giza. Bending down, she handed a roll of bandages to Egypt. "Dear, please apply that to your wounds." Standing straight up, she shook her crest and bared her fangs at Lizard. Faster then lightning, Lizard punched Giza in the chest and she collapsed. "MOTHER!" cried Egypt, limping over to Giza's panting body. "Don't... disobey... Lizard... please Egypt! Or you'll... get hurt... again." whispered Giza in Egypt's ear. Then Giza passed out. "Father, I promise to get a better score next time! Please, I'm so sorry!" Lizard calmed down a little bit. "Fine, Egypt. Go to your room and study. I'll call you for dinner." Egypt slunk past Lizard, not daring to say anything lest she upset him again. Why did he become like this?'' wondered Egypt. Lizard had always been such a nice dragon. Always greeting everybody in town with a smile, always donating to the orphanage. He even passed around water for sick and starving dragons when no other SandWing would. WHY??!!! '' The day after, Egypt had a history test. "Egypt! Good morni-waugh! What happened to you?" Libya, her best friend, came running up to Egypt. "Um.. I fell on some rocks." said Egypt. ''Why do I have to lie to my best friend? But if I don't, Father will hurt me again... '' Egypt stepped into her house. "Father? I got 8 out of 8 correct on my quiz." said Egypt. "Good! Show it to me!" boomed Lizard from another room. "I'm coming, Father!" Egypt ran over to Lizard. "See! It's so much better than last time!" "Yes, very good Egypt." "And I didn't even study that much!" "AAAAHHH!" Egypt was crumpled on the floor, breathing hard. Lizard loomed over her, talons curled into a fist. ''My... My underbelly... Blood dripped onto the floor, scarce but painful for Egypt. The smallest things hurt the most. realized Egypt. "Next time, you study your tail off! Do you understand, Egypt?!" "Yes, I understand very well Father!" '' Egypt screamed again. Lizard had taken a small swipe at her with his razor sharp claws. Now blood dripped from her left shoulder, too. "Don't exclaim everything you say, Egypt. When you are in this house, you will be a good young dragonet with a mild speaking voice and good manners. Say that you understand, NOW." \ Egypt lowered her head deferentially. "Yes, Father. I understand very well what you mean. I will do that from now on." Lizard smiled. "You may go and clean up now. Dinner is in five minutes." Aargh... These memories are so painful... Sahara's claws came closer and closer. In Egypt's mind, Lizard was standing over her again, getting ready to claw and hit and punch her again and again for one little thing she did wrong... Egypt automatically convulsed and lashed her talons out at Sahara. They made contact and Sahara started crying. Egypt curled up in a ball and sobbed hard. Khazri stood befuddled. What are they doing? '''Egypt?" asked Khazri tentatively. "W-what's wrong? Did you just... scratch Sahara? Why would you do that, Egypt?" Sahara stopped crying and glowered at Egypt. Then her expression softened. "Oh, Egypt. Everything's okay. Please stop crying, I didn't mean anything bad!" Egypt lifted her head up. Sahara stood in front of her, three parallel gashes, not that deep, but deep enough to hurt, dripping blood. Khazri was sitting on the left with her mouth gaping open. In a desperate attempt to comfort Egypt, Sahara snatched the present from Pyramid up from the floor. 'Here, look! It's a doll, isn't it cute? Come on, let's play with it!" Egypt slowly uncurled. "A doll? Oh... that's very nice. And yes, I do like Pyramid-but there's also something strange about him, so I'm trying to keep an eye on him right now." ''Something strange about Pyramid? What are you talking about, Egypt? Khazri speculated about why there would be something strange about him. "What are you talking about?" Sahara mirrored her thoughts exactly. "And why DO you like Pyramid? He's a total otaku and a bit ditzy too." Egypt sat up suddenly. "Yes, that's why I like him and why I think there's something strange about him!" "yeah, but WHY?" Both Khazri and Sahara could tell that Egypt didn't want to talk about it. "Yeah, Egypt. Let's play with the doll." murmured Khazri, softly. Sahara took it from Khazri, and then passed it to Egypt, who passed it back to Sahara. She blinked twice. "You mean... I can play with it first?" said Sahara, not quite getting the idea yet. "Aww... Look at it's adorable tail!" Sahara held the doll upside down. The poisonous tail of the SandWing doll came closer to her bleeding shoulder. Nearer, nearer... then it touched the center of the middle wound. 'Wha-what's this?! I suddenly feel so dizzy!" exclaimed Khazri. "It's not just you." said Egypt. "It's all of us." gasped Sahara. The SandWing doll levitated into the air and started flashing, changing it's scales a kaleidoscope of colors like a RainWing. From it's mouth, a white beam shot up to the ceiling and created a rippling circle there. It grew wider and wider and started making a sucking noise. "SAHARA! EGYPT! HELP ME!!!" screeched Khazri, desperate. "Khazri?" Sahara turned around and saw her friend being sucked into the swirling vortex. "KHAZRI!" Sahara shot upwards and disappeared into the vortex, dragging Egypt along with them. The three dragonets' screams faded as they were carried farther and farther away. Outside their door, a dark shape cackled evilly. "Perfect. Part A of the Plan has been completed with 100% success. Commence Part B." It drew a doll from a hole in the wall and touched the tip of its' tail to his shoulder scar. The same blinding white vortex appeared and the shape flew into it. Then the portal closed with a VSHRROOM. Outside the orphanage, Scorpion Den wasn't aware of what happened. It was only the three dragonets... and the Plan. Chapter One: "My name is no, my sign is no!" Whoa. Where am I? ''Sahara slowly pushed herself up then with a groan fell back down again. ''Oh, moons. My head is still spinning around. Come on, Sahara! Get yourself out of the clouds! This time when she stood up, her legs were shaky but held. There was soft dirt underneath her talons and a faint smell of pine in the air. Sahara looked around. There was nothing living in sight and nothing Sahara could hear, either. But they were in a pile on something that looked suspiciously like a road... Hey! Maybe dragons live here, too! "Heellllooooooo!!! Is anybody there? We need shelter and food!!! Please help us!!!" Sahara thought she yelled that a million times before she stopped. She looked over at Khazri and Egypt. Hmm. ''Sahara thought. ''If I do get help, how am I going to transport these two sleeping slugs? '' Just then, Sahara heard powerful wingbeats. "HEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!" she yelled as loud as she could, internally wishing for the dragon to come and help her. Her wishing worked, because the dragon spiraled down until it landed in front of Sahara. "I heard your call," said the RainWing. "Do you need help? Our village is only like 5 minutes away. We have food and water!" ''Yeessss! ''This was a chance to eat and drink and possibly find her way back. On one talon, this was a chance to find out where she was, too. On the other talon, they could possibly be tricking her. If they provided us with supplies that are secretly drugged, then she was going to kill them before they could eat her, like in one scroll she'd read. That scroll had given her nightmares for a moon. Just remembering it made her feel sick to her stomach. But... the benefits of agreeing outweighed the cons. "All right," she said after a little more thinking. "Please take us to your village." "Oh, but wait one second. Only you," (here the RainWing jabbed a talon at Sahara) "can come." "Hey, wait a second! What do you mean only ME can come? These are my friends! They are UNCONSCIOUS! I am NOT going to just LEAVE them here ALONE AND VULNERABLE TO ANYTHING THAT COMES ALONG HERE!" The RainWing sighed."FIne, I'll take the one with the scar. You take the other one." Sahara's blood boiled. She didn't like her friends being referred to as "one". After all, she DID have a big sense of justice. "Don't refer to my friends as ONE! If you're going to touch them, know their names at least! The one with the scar is Egypt and the other dragonet is Khazri. Got it?" She asked the last words threateningly, as if she were going to punch the RainWing's angry and exhausted face right in. The RainWing rolled his eyes and nodded, slowly. "Yay!" squealed Sahara, right in Egypt's ear. Egypt jerked upright, flailing her poisonous tail about wildly and screaming as Sahara tried to calm Egypt down and the RainWing watched on, tail curled, scales green, and expression "seriously?". "I didn't do anything wrong Father! I swear, I swear! I got 10/10 on the test!! Please stop!" "Calm DOWN, Egypt!" Sahara screamed. Egypt's ears perked up and swiveled, one direction and then another. "Sahara?" she asked, her voice quavering. "Yeah, it's me Egypt!" Egypt's eyes blinked open and her body slumped in relief as Sahara hugged her tight. The RainWing rolled his eyes, again, and muttered "Can we stop with this-" here he gestured his mild orange wing at Egypt-"melodrama now, please? If I'm gonna work with you, you better learn my name! I'm Vine." Sahara's emotions spiked. She had fallen down a rabbit hole into a fantasy land, passed out, worried about her and her friends and dying, and now she had to deal with this annoying RainWing ON TOP OF EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED? "AAAAAAAAAAA I'M DONE!!!!!!!!" Sahara screamed. It was natural to show frustration, right? After all, she WAS only 3 years old, she was still a freaking dragonet! ''I can't be expected to act all grown-up and calm, the sun-yellow SandWing thought. Throwing her talons up, she flopped on the ground and buried her snout in the dirt. "I am done. I am going to stay here and pretend this didn't happen. When I open my eyes I will be in Scorpion Den." When she opened her eyes she was still in the strange, strange land. Sahara made a muffled groan and stuck her snout back into the dirt. Vine was still staring at her creepily-she could FEEL it, like spiders crawling down her back, until she realized that there might be actual spiders on her back. "AIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Sahara screamed, vigorously shaking her wings. Egypt had a sort-of-pity expression, like she liked Sahara but thought she was crazy. "I'm glad to see you're energized," cut a smooth voice, "but you've been doing a lot of screaming." The mud-covered SandWing paused for a moment, and then let her wings flop. She pulled her snout out of the ground, shook it off, and hissed at Vine. "Take Khazri NOW. You are taking us to the village. Thank you." Sahara made a "hmph" sound and turned away, disgruntled and trying to take charge. Vine really was very irritating, he pointed out everything, even though it's the truth? whispered her treacherous mind, and the way he spoke just got on her nerves so MUCH. "Geez, I know I shouldn't be immature like this-Pyramid taught us not too-but who wouldn't stuck in a stressful situation like this?" she muttered, flicking her tongue in and out. "I wouldn't, for one thing." Vine interjected. ACK, he wasn't supposed to hear! Sahara scrambled to her feet, made the hissing noise that heralded fire, opening her jaw menacingly, and the RainWing backed away rapidly, holding his talons up. "Hey, hey! Look, how would YOU feel if, on a VERY important errand, you got sidetracked by three lost dragonets?" he said huffily, like HE was the one that was all high and mighty, and Sahara's problems just didn't compare to his. She hated dragons like that. It was like they thought they were the ruler of everything. So egotistic and annoying. Netherless, this self-centered dragon was probably their only chance of surviving, and Sahara wasn't letting it go. With a swish of her tail, she locked eyes with Vine and apologized promptly, feeling very much like a bug a queen stepped on. It was a major blow to her pride apologizing like that, she didn't like admitting she was wrong, but staying alive took precedence over everything else. Purple and judgmental red rippled over the RainWing's scales, but in one blink Vine had clamped it down to a calm ocean blue, complete with little fish, seaweed, and rocks. "Woah..." Sahara muttered, her eyes traveling up and down the lengths of his shaded wings. The rest of his body was covered in some kind of fitted material. The SandWing's expression morphed into one of shock as she took in that information-no normal dragon wore cloths, and yet this one-a RainWing, of all tribes, they were the natural, environmental dragons-was wearing CLOTHES. "Why are you wearing clothes?!" Sahara yelped, bolting upright and assuming a fighting position as the image's meaning flooded her brain. Vine stared at her, uncomprehending, for the 2nd time that day. "Why aren't YOU wearing clothes?" he sneered, wrinkling his snout in mock disgust as Sahara gaped open-mouthed at the polo shirt and khaki shorts Vine wore. "BECAUSE dragons aren't supposed to be wearing clothes!" Sahara argued, now determined to win this argument against the crazy RainWing. "What do you mean, you insane SandW-OH! You must be from the Succession War Period!" Vine said. What the hell, this dragon MUST be insane! Or...had she tumbled into the future? No, she told herself, shaking her head. That was impossible-things like time travel needed infinite energy. It was just a trick of the light, the material Vine wore didn't exist. Sahara reached out and waved her talons around the cloth, certain she would feel empty air. But her claws brushed against organized bumps of some crinkly fabric. Surprised, she jerked her claws downwards, and with a terrible ripping noise, the fabric tore apart, revealing constantly-shifting RainWing scales underneath. The clothing was real. Sahara wasn't going crazy. Her dreams weren't like this. Her daydreams weren't like this, heck even her weirdest day wasn't like this! But it HAD to be future travel-it couldn't be past travel, she'd mess up things and then her life before wouldn't be like that. And she did feel very drained, and that might be why Khazri wasn't waking up... Wait, why isn't she waking up?? Although her exchange with Vine had felt like 30 seconds, 5 or 6 minutes had passed, and Egypt-the weakest of the trio-had woken up around the 2 minute mark. Sahara scrambled over to Khazri, stumbling a bit, and shook her shoulders. Then she realized that the other SandWing's bones might be broken, and her talons retreated and swept over her body instead. "Hey, Khazri? Are you there?" Sahara whispered in her ear, bending over. Khazri's tail twitched, she mumbled and stretched her wings out. "Yeah, I'm just really tired and bruised." The younger SandWing grumbled. Sahara giggled internally, Khazri was acting just like she always did. I wonder if she knows we're not home anymore? "Hey, look around." Khazri obliged and in a moment, she had created the biggest hole made by panic ever. "WHERE ARE WE? WHY'S THAT DRAGON WEARING CLOTHES???!!!! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" she screeched, and Sahara had to once again duck down to avoid the wings and limbs smacking her in the head. "Calm down, we're in the future, the portal took energy from you to support our traveling." Putting it in the nicest way possible was still really rough, but she would appreciate it eventually, Sahara hoped. "Really? But...That doesn't make sense, scientifically that CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! We'd mess up something and Pyrrhia wouldn't be the same!" Khazri stopped flailing and maniacally flipped her talons back and forth, muttering some math equations and looking very much like a crazy old scientist. One day, Sahara repeated to herself, one day. She turned to Vine and stared at him. He wrinkled his snout and stared back, chocolate splashes of droplets scattering across his scales. Finally, Sahara spoke as the self-proclamed diplomat. "We were transported here from the future," she explained. Before the RainWing could say anything, you could see him opening his mouth and flashing his fangs, preparing for a speech - she shushed him. "It doesn't matter how we came here, that I don't really remember, it's all hazy." At this Khazri growled in agreement. He ran his forked tongue along his teeth. "Well, I don't know if I can fully trust you or not, but you're abandoned dragonets anyhow, and I feel like helping you. Come on, let's go." Vine finally said, glaring at Sahara to tell her you better not do anything bad, or else. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Mango the Rainwing) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)